South Tron: Assgina
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: Style Creek and Buttman all benefit from Cartman's disoverie and sexy greasy kinky fetish from computers crossover so get it now you readers. Quorra migrates to the South Park fan fiction. Easter eggs are everywhere for the sexy game of boasting!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

This has guys getting to know they're true sexual feelings and exp-loring down deep into all the kinky in the world with NO RESTRICTIONS OR ACCEPTIONS so this sexual is probably too much for yu, you chicken wuss! Full of homophobia too! I bet you can't handle all the boobies and places that you will read about and you just wet dreams about it all night long, baby! Wet dreams will make you very sticky and then you hafta do you're laundry or it stinks! And if your mom catches you you'll have to tell her it's a milkshake you spilled on your sheets and she'll pretend to believe you BUT YOU'LL BOTH KNOW THE TRUTH and won't that be embarring, huh?

(Or maybe if your a chick you'll make girl-juice from G-spot squirting and you will hafta say you spilled strawberry milkshake on you're sheets if highmen is you're first time or say it is cottage cheese or yogurt if somebuddy already ate your highmen).

So you think you can handle it cowboy? Do you think you can? If you read this far your a real badass and I bet you find all the easter eggs too (it is a sexy game I made and you can play the game by leaving reviews; each easter egg you find before anyone else gives you one point and then you can add up all you're points and put 'em on your profile for boasting).

This is so sexy it will make you drool and squish sexy fluids in your brian and maybe you can never read any other sexual again but mine becze the other will never be as kinky (if you read about kinky and like it, then it becomes "fetish" and you always must find that level of kinky or more kinky or you never orgasm again! Yeah!)

Oh yeah, lots of rape too! You rape fetish freak, you! (You know how evil it is sexy beastsrapes!)

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

You want to knuw aboot the sexy, sexual story, don't you? Huh? Don't you? Well this is the after-warning section where I summarise the story and you get to decide if your badass enuough to handle it. starts when CARTMAN is in the 4th grade and he is lying in bed at night and thinking wishful thoughts about puberty but its not a shouta thing okay? They get all growed up before the scene of sexualness and it gets all yaoi kawaaii, okay.

Also, this is CROSSOVER! Yeah, their is a very sexy lady (the most sexy ever) from the TRON fandom who has agreed to migrate over to the South Park fandom to be in this fan fiction (or maybe I kidnapp her a little bit and rape her but soon she likes it becauze I'm the writer and I can make her like it if I want becuz she's only fictional and I write the words, you wuss!)

This is sequel to my last fan fiction story "Tron Bone" which is very sexual and kinky and Quorra get initiated into all the levels of dominatrix there by her downloaded internet sexual education!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY)<strong>

Cartman thinks to himself how the world is so unfair becuz it is full of suffering for him and he is laying in bed and while he is lying their he thinks and thinks and cries about it all becus he can't think of any solution to relive his suffering of immense gratitude.

But than he remembers their is a group of people who never has any worries at all! If only he could join that group then all his troubles would vanish into gales of happiness forever!

This is the lifetime movie type thing that Cartman wants to live. Yes, he does.

He uses his IPHONE (I know he didn't get his eye-phone before in the episode where he had his ICENETIPEDE from that really kinky movie crossover but lets just say his mom eventually gave in to his porking threats and buyed him an IPHONE becase she doesn't want her own son to pork her in the middle of the store and then she'd get arrested and on sex offender lists).

With eyephone in hand, Cartman uses his eyes to look all over the internet, even on reddit and Glenn Beck Fox Mulder News Channel, to find clues. He discovers that in the Steam Punk Victorian Age, that homosexuals were first discovered (they had been underghround in greece until then, which is called pederasty but now only NAMBLA does that any more so don't sh-t on the gays, you behind the times homophobe readers! Gay people never prok children! Only in the Greek Mytholgy books and on NAMBLA and on Fox News! Never in real life! Straight people pork children all the time so it is straight people you should never trust! They will drink the date rape drinks then pull out you're eyes and rape the bloody eye sockets like May-chan's Ordinary life!).

What CARTMAN sees is this. That when Steampunk Victorians discovered the homosexuals, they were too Victor-ian (that is a prude beyond all prude, even worse than 1950's squares) to use the word "homosexual" so they tried to decided what word to invent for this new discovery (like naming Mount McKinley when it already had a stupid name and then you should go spit on McKinley's grave because he's a lying whitey dead dude).

But the Victroians also made the discovery that all homosexuals were happy all the time and dancing and singing and acting in musicals and no matter what they were beautified happiness just like a saint from old books! And the Victorian word for "happy" is "gay" so that is what they called the homosexuals, and it is true to this day boys and girls!

Cartman, knowing all this, he knows he needs to become a homosexual but every website he reads says you can only be born gay and can't ever get it, no, not even for billions and billions of dollars!

Cartman says to himself, "This is lies spread by Christians!"

You can never trust Christians becaz they rewrite the rules about how they treat gay people EVERY CENTURY and then they rewrite all the history books to make Christians look good and so that is LYING and it is evil. The real heros and heroins of history were never Christian but it is only reverse-history that makes us brainwashed so.

It is impossible that such a source of supreme happiness, like unto God himself (but the real god who is Jewish and circumcized, not like the God on South Park who is that kind of cow-kangaroo thing that is Budding) should be denied from Cartman becuz of the lowliness of his birth! It is classism and democracy doesn't allow that, so Cartman must fight the good fight for equal rights so that everyone who wants to be gay can become gay!

Cartman thinks that he must visit Mr. Slave who is surely intiated into the deepest and highest levels of the Gay Illuminati (get it, the Illumine Naughty?) and would know EVERY secrect, no acceptions.

Meanwhile, AT THE SAME TIME AS CARTMAN, Dr. Mefisto (who had a fisting glove and always fisted himself, thus me-fist-o which was a name he gave himself after entering the Marlon Brando Look Alike Witness Protection Program) was also looking on the internet but he was usuing a Blackberry instead and so it didn't hurt his eyes as much as the eye-phone but it broke down more frequently but it also let him see naughty websites with cool pictures of n-ked women who were totally nude (the IPHONE blocks these websites so don't use it people, okay?)

Dr, Mefisto was looking at URBAN DICTIONARY and it was giving him cool ideas about how to SAVE THE WORLD and it related to gay homosexual things of secrecy and also would later intersect with Cartman's quest in incredibly cool and unbelievable plot twists that you can't possibly predict now (na na na, wish you knew, but you don't stupid). But this would all become important later when the discovery of Tron World and Tronites happens and the lovely Quorra enters South Park where everyone worships her. But that doesn't happen quite yet (next chapter, okay?).

The next day, Cartman goes to Mr. Slave in his slave castle and asks him how can someone become homosexual. Mr. Slave was wearing a diaper bikini under his clothing but Cartman doesn't know that.

Mr, Slave says that you just born that way.

Cartman says, "You lie! Are you a Christian? Christians lie!"

Mr. Slave says, "No, I am a Hindu and I worship Shiva of the sixteen wooden bones."

Cartman knew then that Mr. Slave wouldn't lie becuz Hindus never lie but then he thought that maybe Mr. Slave was slightly Buddhisng becuz Hindu and Buddhingism came from the same India and sometimes mixed! Buddists couldn't lie either but they could say Koans which is almost the same as lying but not quite and everyone gets confused! (You can find these in any Anime that has Buddhism songs!)

Cartman says, "Is that a Koan, Mr, Slave?"

Mr. Slave don't say anything in return and then Cartman gets the glimmering of an amazing brilliant idea.

Cartman said, "Mr. Slave if you don't tell me exactly what the h-ll is going on I will force you to eat your parents. I have done it before and d-mn I will do it again."

"Okay."

"No, I mean I will force you to kill and then eat your parents as in cannibalism not cunny-linguine and fella-tion."

"Oh NO!" Mr. Hat screams.

Mr. Slave was scraed and screaming and creaming his pants! But Cartman doesn't know still becuz of the diaper than catches all the p-ss. So it just yellowed the inside of the diaper and didn't get wet the black rubber and black leather fetish wear with silver studs embedded in designs and Mr. Slave looked just as handsome and pretty as before which is one of the advantages of diaper-wearing!

Mr. Slave says, "Now I love my parents and I must protect them from dishonorable deaths, especially cannibalism which Shiva does not like and would reincarnate them as earthworms or sharks, so I let out the ultimate gay secret. Yes, you can become gay but we restrict it becuz only the elite should become gay. We let all the cr-ppy people be straight becuz they don't deserve eternal happiness unless they can work off their karma and reincarnate gay."

"How! How!"

Cartman is wondering.

Mr, Slave said, "Adults can't turn gay. You can only do it before puberty."

Cartman said, "How do I know if I'm puberty yet?"

"Do you have hairs in the place?"

"Yes"

"Is it three hairs or more?"

Cartman says, "No, it is only two hairs."

"Good, You are not puberescent until you get three hairs. Now this is what do do. There is a song you must chant. It is a Wiccan song from 40 million B.C. when the goddess was the only religion, before she gave birth to Jewish god and Shiva and Krishna and Mohammed and Buddba and Christian god and Charles Darwin and South Park god. You must stand in the middle of you're bedroom at exactly midnight and face north and then spin around, and while you spin you must sing at least ten times this chant. The chant is..."

And Cartman listened to hear the sacred goddes chant.

Mr, Slave says, "For boys, the chant is, 'I want to drink the chocolate milkshake from the felching straw".

Cartman is curious so he says, "What is the chant for girls?"

"I want to lick the strawberry jam from the beaver carpet."

Cartman now knew the secret and he was gonna do it but before midnight he checked his place and there were four hairs! This was only a little obstacle to Cartman's brilliant mind so he shaved the p-bic to reverse puberty! With his puberty reversed he says the chant exactly as said by Mr. Slave and he waits for puberty to hit him again (it takes about 2 weeks). Cartman also teaches the chant to Kyle and a few other boys and shaves some of them to reverse their puberty, and it works on two other boys! (The rest were seme so they couldn't become gay).

Over the years, they become a polyamory circlejerk of buttbuddies but then the circle star sorts itself out over time into solid couples! This is how it goes.

Cartman becums gay so he is a uke, and he seme is Butters, so together they are Buttman! Butters all the time puts his straight man pecker into Cartman's place and Cartman love it (he's like evil Cartman in that one episode with the goateees beards becuse Cartman is now happy all the time that he has his seme to take care of him and love him!)

Kyle becomes gay and he pairs up with straight seme Stan, and together they are unshakable power couple Style (which is the coolest port. name ever, right?)

Tweek becomes gay and is the jitteriest cute kawaaii uke ever, and Craig becums his big strong straight seme! Together, they are Creek!

But then, when all couples are twenty years old (they look just like they're present selves heads but on grown-up bodies so it is not shouta) they get their unshakable friendship brought to the ford when Dr. Mefisto discovers Tron City on Tron planet and brings the best lady computer of all time, Quorra, to the South Park planet! It will be the gayest experiement ever!

So, have you found all the easter eggs yet? Some are product placement and some are other thigs, and not all the product placement will mention the brand name, so go for it!

Okay, Quorra enters next chapter and she is such a hot little cooter than anything you could ever imagine when reading this chapter so remember that the warnings for sexual breakadge apply ten times as much (maybe even over 9000, ha, get the easter egg so easy) to the next chapter. This chappie is maybe mild sexual for you, if you are really hard-core and badass, but the next chapter strains even the most baddass of the hardcore hentai!


	2. Assgina BEGINS

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

This has sexual turned up over 9000! You will snot your pants for the adults only action! You prob. can't handle it if your a wuss, you stupid wuss! But if you like sexy surgery and body mods and rape tickets and bloody violent explosions than maybee you can just about handle it and it gives your shiny new "fetish" kinks!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

You reached THE SECOND CHAPTER and now it begins! You can never back out now becuzse your a baddass who got past the warnings and from now on you are my prisoner and cannot stop for the curiousity? Thats what you get for sexy reward for getting past the warnings and not discriminating against the sexual kinks and you can find the Easter Eggs too becausee there's still plenty of them and you people know that "eyephone" is not a mistake its a pun (becase you use your eyes on the phone and because it hurts your eyes and you get glasses)! The dumbass reviwers that did not get the IPHONE joke gets no easter eggs points for mentioning it but someone else could if they mention it first in review before anyone else does and get the joke yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY SECOND OF CHAPTER)<strong>

Dr Mefisto has discovered the Tronites! While the South Park planet is made of people whom are drawings and mostly circles and stuff, the Tron Planet is made of people whom are real photoshops! It blows his mind and fills him with the sexy!

Dr. Mephisto has never seen a woman as real as Quorra from the Tron fandom (ha, ha, I abducted her from the other fandom and she visits South Park). Her skin is like burnished pale blueberries. Her tongue is like a fire carpet. Her hair is really spiffy. He counts all her hairs in the place and decides that she's gone over puberty at least 8 years ago! Quorra is ripe for the porking, like a pork sandwich, and he's going to make that sandwich, yes he is, with the gay grown-up South Park gay boys and there straights semes in THE GAYEST EXPERIMENT OF ALL TIME but Dr, Mefisto sees there is a problem.

Quora is a chick so she has a front place and a back place, but dudes only have a back place. The dividing line between the front place and the back place is called a "taint" boys and girls and this "taint" is what scares away gay dudes and keeps them away from the chick's places. Too many places makes the gay hormones jump to enormous levels over 9000 and there brains get confused. That is not the sexy and they wander off and forget about porking chicks and then where they see dudes they are reassured becase the dudes only have one place and no taint and it don't hijack their gay hormones when they see only one place.

Having two places is like having two boobies. All the chick things come in pairs, like the cl-toris and the g-spot are a pair and the highmen and the cervix are a pair, becuze 2 is the number of the yin but 1 is the number of the yang! But dudes have onlyy one place and only one pecker!

Dr, Mefisto must correct this! For a sexy like Quorra, it is a national tragedy if she cannot enjoy all the attentions! She can enjoy lesbian chicks, straight dudes and straight chicks, but as long as the "taint" exists Quorra is completely disabled from the attentions of gay dudes! They just won't pork her and this is a serious disability for Quorra!

Dr, Mefisto discovers the gender switch button under Quorra's chin but that just makes her into a straight dude and than the gay dudes still wont pork her becuz she's not seme! (When Gay Dues pork straight dudes it is always the seme and the uke unless it is "blow jobs" and then I don't know). Quorra is a dedicated uke because she is also a chick! So Dr. Mephisto has no choice about it. Such a precious flower of s-x and er-tica cannot be denied through descrimination! Dr. Mefisto will fight the homophobia of society that limits sexual and he will bravelty burst open all boundaries that restrict gay people by his groundbreaking new surgery, and he will cure Quorra of her disability.

First, Dr, Mefisto eats the cheese crackers with the fish shape while the monkey-guy follows the youtube video instructions Dr Mephisto left on his youtube channel for how to correct a chick's double anatomy (if theres two of something, one isn't needed!)

The monkey-guy dude thing in the Hawaiian shirt jacket from Costco or maybe Hyvees takes a big metal rod like two feets long and sticks it through both of Quorra's n-pples and does n-pple piercing on her. He screws each end tighter and tighter until her two n-pples are touching and then he surguries them together so there is only one giant n-pple with a bar piecring through it. He uses welding!

Now the cleavage (the crack between big boobies) is perfect for t-tty porking becuz the schlong can't fall out! Than the monkey-dude guy does the 2nd surgery which is yanking out the taint with plyers to create an assgina! Quorra's assgina is now very big, bigger than any front place of any chick who has ever lived, becus it adds the two together.

"I have created the world's first Assgina," Dr Mefisto says and he inspects the surgery with his ass-o-scope and finds that it is all good. Their is loads of smegma but no poop becuz computers don't poop so it is all of the sexy with none of the poop!

Dr. Mefistto diapers her in a diaper bikini to catch the smegma from the Assgina (it is really large like 12 inches long and wider than a pepsi can) and also a boobies diaper to cover her modesty and in case any milk comes out of her single n-pple. Than he ties her to a ticking bomb and puts her in the middle of the mall in South Park with a note taped to her forhead!

Well, I was going to write the sexy s-x scene with Buttman, Creek and Style all DP Quorra but I got tired and stop here so wait until chapter 2.5 where all the sexual s-xiness explodes onto your screen like a high definition blue ray! If you want to increase the sexual even more, now is you're only chance to leave reviews and ask for your own kinks and "fetishes" to all be include! You Bratz (tm)!


	3. Chapter TWO AND A HALF

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

This chapter has tremendouus warnings! The sexual gets hot and heavy and also there is actual s-x and lots of rape and homophobia! Things explode with literal blood and guts! Get the torture, guro and the hentai all in one place as Dr, Mefisto drops the bomb and the trio of pairs get more than they could even bargain with as the gayest experiment of all time!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

You yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY CHAPTER 2.5 START)<strong>

Buttman was hanging out in Buttman's college dorm room (this is Butters and Cartman for port. name for you stupids if your too stupid to know) and the Cartman was home from classes at South Park Community College (which is loads better than DeVry University or University of Phoenix because everything is, really).

Butters said, "D-m right your home Cartman! I got looking at Victoria's Secret Things magazines and now I want to make white pee in your belly."

Cartman was happy and smiling becuzse he was gay and he's loved and protected by his seme, the Butters.

"Well, butter it up, Butters, my main man." says Cartman.

They were totally grown up so it WAS NOT SHOUTA and also IT WAS NOT LOLI BECUZ THEY AIN'T GIRLS.

So Butters got the Miracle Whip butter spread (that has butter and mayonaise in it) and spread it all over his wood and then he gave Cartman a live swirly. Different brands of mayonaise are a better choice depending on whether you want to eat them or put them in the place. If your putting them in the place for smooth, sliding like an effortless log squeezing then Miracle Whip is better becuz you don't waste the good-tasting mayonaise like that one kind that you can only buy in Dixieland (and on the internet sites too). Also you want a runny mayoniase, not a chunky mayonaise, or otherwise its too hard to spoon into the condom.

Then Style called Buttman on facebook (its the future so facebook is then like an eyephone that calls you becuz it got more advanced) and they all did videochat together. Style got so hot from watching Buttman that they had to pork too and they all porked faster and faster until they four made man-j-zz all at the same time.

Buttman and Style collected it all into jars to save for Tweek, becuz Tweek was growed up into a world famous artist who used j-zz as his paint and then shellaced over it with varnish and he sold his paintings for millions of dollars and also he sold nude n-ked photos of himself that where autographed by him personally. Tweek was always running out of man-milk becus he could only fapp like 6 or 7 times a day at most and usually not that much and he raided the dumpsters for used condomans too but it was never enough for the many paintings his clients from France, Germany and Japan always demanded. So his friends love him and help him by saving all their man-j-zz into jars and keep them in the fridge and send them to Tweek whenever they can. It's the special reminiscence from their circlejerk days.

Buttman and Style were chatting on facebook and they all four of them agreed to go down to the mall because they were running out of condoms and wanted to buy more at the s-x toy shop in the mall. It was okay becuz they were all twenty years old.

Style was playing a song and he stopped playing it so Buttman said, "Play it again, Stan."

Stan played the song again (it was by a band from the future that doesn't exist yet so to imagine it your should audio-visualize something that sounds better than Panic At The Disco).

While the song was playing they all went down to the mall in they're future cars that run on hydrogen and biofuels like sugarcane and cocoa. You could put chocolate bars in that car's fuel tank and it would run! Chocolate has sugar as an ingredient and it has cocoa too which comes from the cocoa plant which is not cocaine unless you are stupid. Chocolate is brown and cocaine is white so their not the same thing. You can sell chocolate powder to little kids for all they're money and then laugh at them when they have brown snot! The chocolate powder is hard to find but it is in the baking asle and it is called "cocoa" in big letters on this cardboard tin thing with a plastic lid.

They came into the mall (but not came, ha ha) and their in the front area in a major stage was Wendy Testerburger giving a speech! She had when she was littler and in the forth grade chanted the goddess chant because Cartman felt sorry for her and she had turned into a lesbian chick on her puberty! She was happy all the time like all gay people and she was giving a speech on gay rights. Jesus was sitting on stage near her (this was the South Park Jesus which is the Mormon Jesus, not the real one, but he was pretty close to the real one like fraternal twins).

This had brought lots of lesbians to the stage to watch, because lesbians all love Jesus. This is why all lesbian chicks are automatically saved, no matter theirs religion, because Jesus is the ultimate biggest p-ssy in the world (like that veel episode with Stan but more so) and he's always nice to people and never kills even though he has the killingest power in the world. All lesbians love p-ssy and so they can't help but love Jesus and lesbians get saved that way.

Wendy finished with part of her speech and she invited Jesus up on the platform to give an example. He was very shy and nervous and she almost had to force him becus he's such a p-ssy but he finally said, "Well, you know I never kill people but I have the power."

There were some lesbians there who were knew and very stupid and they said, "How is the killing power in Jesus?"

Jesus was too shy so he cried in his hands and ran away into the milling crowds of perfume.

Wendy says, "Jesus has the power of turning water into wine, right? And if you study science you know that the human body is 70 percent water. So if Jesus turned that water into wine the person would instantly die of alcohol poisoning, just like if you put a funnel in the behind place and pour vodka in. If Jesus turned all water everywhere into wine then all living things on earth would die."

The lesbians who hadn't known this before were stunned. Jesus had the power of instant death everywhere, and yet he never used it. This demonstated his huge p-ssy status to them and their religious love shown true and bright like a gloworm or firefly. They had reached one of the seven ways of being saved, one of which is to love Jesus with all your heart. (The other six ways are... being Jewish and 5 others... the 5 others are Easter Eggs and you can get points for mentioning them in reviews before anyone ellse does!)

Buttman and Style saw that Creek had arrived. Creek was in the mall to buy that toothpaste that is the kind with the glitter in it, so it leaves glitter on you're teeth and makes them extra shiny! Style and Buttman waved to Craig the big strong seme and his jittery little uke Tweek, but than they all noticed that Creek was not paying attention to Buttman and Style!

Creek was looking at something that was attracting a huge crowd of people and causing lots of crying and gnashing of teeth!

Buttman went over there and saw Quorra strapped to a bomb and read the note taped to her forehead. It was amazingly obscene!

Buttman said, "Holy cr-pping God! I think someone has been drinking Coors Light!"

Creek said, "I know."

Craig stopped talking than, and Tweek added, "I don't know whut to do?"

Style also went over there and read the note, and then said, "For the sake of saving the city, we must DP Quorra. There are three of us pairs of gay and straight dudes. This is what we were made for."

Kyle felt scraed then and creamed his pants and said, "What about us ukes? If we see or touch the 'taint' we won't be able to pork! We are too gay to possibly deal with it."

Craig pulled off Quorra's diaper and it was full of smegma like frosting on a bridal cake, but after he wiped that away, everyone could see Quorra's Assgina.

"Theirs no problem," Craig said, "that is the gayest thing I've ever seen."

The three ukes, Kyle, Cartman and Tweek, were all mesmerized by the Assgina. They wanted to pork it really fast."

But than Cartman said, "If we pork this Quorra, will I be cheating on my sweet Butters?"

Cartman was crying because he had converted from polyamory to monotheism and now believed monogamy with all his heart (but he was wrong but it still made him cry becuz of the tender love in his heart that was pure and wholesome and because he didn't know any better).

As usual, Kyle was the smart one with the scientific education, and he said, "No, it will not be cheating as long as each couple stays within the same condom. Butters and Cartman, put both your bones into one condon and pork Quorra that way, and than there is no cheating! Each other couple do the same thing! We will trade out turns!"

The clock was ticking down on the bomb, but these three brave couples were going to rape the h-ll out of Quorra, not becuz they were evil like all other rapists, but because they had to save the city from the explosion! But first they needed to get all there sexy supplies and luckily their was a s-x shop right they're. They drank the date rape drinks to make themselves into the villians to save the city and they got whips, chains, n-pple clamps, sexy leather and latex outfits, and they got the really huge condoms labeled "porn star size" so two dudes could fit both their schlongs into the same condom without breaking it (becuz porn stars have peckers about twice as big as actual dudes do).

The clock was almost down to zero but they started porking and the numbers went up! And the faster they porked, the higher the numbers went?

They covered their whips with Cool Whip whipped cream and they whipped the cream right out of Quorra (its a pun!). Buttman was first and when they orgasm togather, then Style was next and they did they're porking even faster and with a kind of style that could only belong to Style. No other style was quite like Style!

Creek was the third power-couple to power-pork Quorra's assgina on top of the bomb, and they were the handsomest yet and very in love with kissing and slurping and making happy puddles all over the place which made the numbers on the bomb go even higher than ever before so that it would actually be years before the bomb would have exploded but nobody was doing the math so they didn't know this.

This is exactly why you always have to do the math. If their is a situation with numbers and you don't do the math, then you could end up buying a car that has car payments that is more than your paychecks add up to and then you have to move back in with your parents and they wreck the car you bought becuz they're like to drive on the sidewalks to get around red lights and then you don't have the money or the car and you living with you're parents! That is bad!

Creek, Buttman and Style kept trading out for hours and the people of the town cheered for them and wept for poor Quorra, but they were dudes and dudes can run out of orgasms, so they were panicking and getting injections of date rape drugs and testosterosne and viagera and ciallus and yohimbine and semen and wearing charms of water-buffalo teeth which give greater virility for male orgassms. But still nobody was doing the math because they all hated math and thought it was useless.

Quorra cried tears of great sorrow and joy at the thought of dying here in this place, surrounded by people who looked like the crappiest drawings ever instead of like photoshop, who were giving her the nastiest porking of her life.

She said, "At least we will all die happy from the superior porking abilitiess of these three pairs of ukes and semes."

And than she used her finger inflation device to pump Craig, Tweek, Buttman, Kyla and Stan into huge bloated shapes of pleasure, using elastomers so the air would stay in and their skins to not bursting from all the air. Then Quorra pumped the bomb full of air too and it exploded! She used her tron shield to turn the explosion into an implosion and it saved the whole mall and sucked her right out of South Park planet into somewhere else.

But was anyone sucked with her? And where does Quorra go?

There is a chance you might find out. Do you want to know? Do you? Huh?

Then make the photoshop I describe on my profile and maybe, just maybe, I put on the slave collar and write more Quorra stories for you! I spit on your boots and then slurp the dirty spit back into my mouth and swallow it!

(Or maybe not becuzs I'm baddass that way and might be lying to you.)

But your so curious you DON'T HAVE A REAL CHOICE and every day that goes by with no Quorra fetish story you might be thinking and thinking and you see me holding out and I see you holding out and THE LONGER THE WAIT IS, THE MORE TRUTH IT IS!

Do you dare to wait out the Wait Master? Who can last longest? You? Pitiful little you? Or the Wait Master! Wait Master can wait and wait and wait and refuse you the STORIES YOU NEED FOR YOUR FETISH, yes he can!


End file.
